The woman dubbed 'Troublesome'
by XArt is a BangX
Summary: [ShikaTema] What happens when Shikamaru forgets to greet Temari after she comes to Konoha? Bad Bad things...


A Woman Dubbed 'Troublesome'

* * *

Shikamaru x Temari Oneshot

A young baby squirrel waddled towards his mother happily chewing on an acorn as it was pulled into it's mother's sweet embrace.

The birds were singing happily, and the sky was full of clouds.

Everything was bright and happy.

"NARA!"

Well... Almost everything.

Large blades of wind sliced through the trees, interrupting any peace the animals living within them had.

"T-T-Temari calm down." Kankuro stuttered, in the background of his sister's rampage. Gaara had been at a meeting with the Hokage, while he was left to take care of his sister.

A Very pissed off sister.

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down when that guy pisses me off so much?!"

"Wh-What did he do this time?"

"We've been in Konoha for THREE DAYS now!" She yelled slamming the bottom of her large fan into the ground angrily. "And not once has he come up and greeted me!"

"M-Maybe he doesn't know you're here?"

"HOW can he NOT know? That Blonde Brat that's the Hokage is his Friend, OBVIOUSLY he would've heard that the Kazekage and his siblings were coming for a meeting!"

"Well.. Then why not go see the Nara kid and give him a piece of your mind?" Kankuro rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah! Thanks Kankuro!" She flipped the fan shut quickly, and jumped off.

"Kami help that guy now..." Kankuro sweatdropped.

And So Sabaku no Temari stomped all the way through Konoha, in search of this pesky little Konoha brat.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Shikamaru Nara yet a loud audible yawn escape his lips, as he stared up from his favorite spot. The clouds floated by, and he watched them one by one. But something was array. Something was wrong with the peacefulness of the clouds.

And unknown to anyone else but him, this was a good sign.

"NARA!" He heard not far off, the Shogi (not sure If I'm spelling that right) master smirked, and closed his eyes.

Everything always went according to plan, even someone as rash as her.

Shouldn't be long now, he could almost smell her perfume from here, the exotic scents of Suna gracing her figure. It fit her well though, well enough to be picked out of a crowd easily.

So as he waited what was sure to be his demise, Shikamaru continued to watch each cloud float by, one by one.

Chouji would've laughed at his good friend if he saw him now, awaiting his demise by the feisty kunoichi. But then again, his best friend would also have done the same thing, had he had Shikamaru's train of thought.

Ino on the other hand, he loathed. Of course, together the ShikaInoCho team was unstoppable. Well, nearly. But she was just so loud, and annoying. And to top it off, all she ever talked about was that Sasuke. That guy that had betrayed his own village just for power from some guy Shikamaru wasn't even sure was straight in any way.

And Shikamaru was a genius.

But Ino had found some new interest in some guy named, Sai. And so say the truth, Sai really creeped Shikamaru out.

That impassive grin he always held on his happy feature, it all was just kinda suspicious. But it really wasn't any of his business anyway. Ino would find another guy soon enough to drool over, tch she really was a predictable annoying woman.

Of course, she wasn't enough to be called 'Troublesome Woman.' No that title was saved for one girl in particular. That, woman, is the one that is hunting him down this moment to kill him.

That was the woman dubbed, 'Troublesome.'

That was the woman, he found the most interest in to mess around with. Of course, she was easy to manipulate, of course if you played off her quick temper and such. But she never ceased to amaze him in what she chose to do with that anger.

That freakishly large fan didn't help much either...

So there, the lazy shinobi lie, staring at the sky with dull eyes. Awaiting the moment the fan would connect with his head.

He head her walk up, he could practically smell the bloodlust seeping from her feature, bloodlust of course for HIS own blood.

"Oi- Temari. Your blocking my view, Troublesome woman." He groaned as she leaned over him, completely shrouding his perfect view of the clouds.

She opened her mouth, ready with a sarcastic remark, or a death threat. But he beat her to it.

"Are you going to lie down, or are you going to block my view the whole time?" He questioned.

Again she opened her mouth, but this time found that no words would come out. Instead she huffed and took a spot beside him. Her eyes now fixed to the sky above them.

"You never came to say hi, you stupid crybaby." She frowned after a while.

"It was..."

"Too Troublesome." She finished for him, "Yeah I know everything's too troublesome for you, Slacker."

He chuckled silently.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," She spoke up again. "Gaara was just finishing up the details of the exams with the Uzumaki brat."

"That Uzumaki brat happens to be the Hokage of the leaf village." Shikamaru opened an eye to look at her.

"Guess you have a point there, slacker."

The two sat in silence, both silently enjoying the other's company as they stared at the sky, the bloodlust was completely gone from the blonde's feature.

"I guess I know why you do this a lot, it's kinda peaceful." She brought up a finger and waved it around the sky in circles.

"Well, speak for yourself. Usually I don't have a Troublesome Blonde that won't shut up lying right next to me."

She frowned and stood up, looming over his figure again. "Well FINE then," She growled. "I guess this troublesome woman's gonna leave if your going to be like that you stupid crybaby."

Shikamaru sighed, and watched as she was walking away.

Temari raised her foot to take another step in her oh so dramatic leave, but found herself unable to move. She growled silently, the bloodlust coming back oh so quickly.

"Nara... I suggest you release that Jutsu now before I kill you."

"Tut, Tut." He released the jutsu only for a moment as she turned around, but the moment she did his shadow caught her's again.

"Nara..." She growled dangerously.

They took steps towards each other in unison, he only stopped moving as they were a few inches from each other. Then he released her.

Temari was ready to beat the living hell out of him, but before she could even move, he grabbed her chin and forcefully pressed his lips against her own.

He pulled away after a moment or two, "Troublesome... I never said I didn't like your company.. Why must you always jump to conclusions."

"Because," She grinned, "I'm Troublesome."

"And Nara men... are destined to be with Troublesome Women." Shikamaru sighed.

* * *

"Kankuro.." A Maroon haired figure turned to the side looking at his older brother. "Did he really never greet her?"

"Hehehehe Nope," Kankuro looked mischievously at his brother, who held a blank expression.

"Hn."

"He came to visit her the first day we were here, but I told him she wasn't at the apartment, and was still in Suna."

"Why?"

"Some day, Dear brother. She will thank me."

"If she doesn't kill you first."

Kankuro sweatdropped, "Good point."

* * *

A/N: Just a little oneshot I felt like doing. xD Embrace the ShikaTemanesss! 


End file.
